Naruto, The Chibi Reincarnation
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: My life is rather, unique. My older sister is always clumsy around the opposite gender, my little sister is too mature for her age, and a hot yet innocent alien princess wants to marry me. To top it all off, I am the reincarnation of a shinobi from a million years ago. This wouldn't be a problem except for one thing: I'm only 4' in height.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience, I my poll, this was the most asked for. A Naruto and To Love Ru crossover.**

 **Anyways, as for pairings, here they are so far: Lala, Riko, Haruna, Yui and Mikan. Incase anyone is gonna complain, Riko and Mikan are NOT related to Naruto in blood.**

 **Here is the Yuuki siblings age list from oldest to youngest: Riko, Naruto and then Mikan.**

 **Summary: My life is rather, unique. My older sister is always clumsy around the opposite gender, my little sister is too mature for her age, and a hot yet innocent alien princess wants to marry me. To top it all off, I am the reincarnation of a shinobi from a million years ago. This wouldn't be a problem except for one thing: I'm only 4' in height.**

 **Naruto, The Chibi Reincarnation**

 **Chapter 1- I'M NOT A CHIBI!  
**

"Naruto-chan, wake up." A female voice said as she shook a blanket covered lump on a small bed. The lump let out a groan as it moved around. "Chibi." She said as the lump jumped up.

"I'M NOT A CHIBI!" A male voice yelled out as the female fell over. Her breasts right on his face. "Really, Riko-nee?" The male said as Riko rushed out of the bedroom.

"That's the fifth time this week." The male said as he walked to his closet. After changing into a school uniform, the male looked at himself in the mirror.

He has spiky blonde hair with cerulean blue eyes. Lightly tanned skin with whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He still has some baby fat adorning his cheeks. He is wearing a school uniform that is just the right size for him.

This male is sixteen year old Naruto Yuuki. At sixteen years old he stands at 4' even. This is why he hates people calling him a chibi. Walking to his bedroom door, Naruto grabbed his bag and left his room.

~X~

"Morning, Naruto-chan." Said his siblings as they were eating breakfast. His siblings are Riko, and Mikan Yuuki. Riko was the oldest, then there was our blonde protagonist, and their younger sister Mikan.

"STOP CALLING ME NARUTO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he sat down at the table. This is another reason why he hates his height. "Sorry, Naruto-nii." Mikan apologized as she gave him his breakfast.

"Itadakimasu." Naruto said as he began to eat his breakfast. After ten minutes, the two elder siblings left for school.

~X~

A few minutes later, Riko and Naruto, well Riko is walking to school. Riko was doing her best to avoid the lecherous stares from the males as she focused on protecting Naruto from the other females.

In reality, Riko and Mikan are REALLY overprotective of Naruto. He's just so small and cuddly to try and act like a man.

"Riko-nee, why do I always have to ride on your back?" Naruto asked as Riko is giving him a piggy back ride. "Well, just until you grow taller." Riko said as she smirked inwardly as she knew that would take a while.

Mentally, Naruto was crying. Why was he the only male Riko-nee wasn't clumsy around… much.

After getting to school, Riko rushed to their classroom in order to avoid four certain people. Kenichi Saruyama, Risa Momioka, Mio Sawada, and Yui Kotegawa.

Saruyama has a major crush on her and is a pervert, Risa and Mio will grope her and try to suffocate Naruto in their breasts, and Yui will lecture her about being indecent. Even though she wants to pet Naruto's whisker marks.

"Made it!" Riko yelled as she entered the classroom. Only to trip over her own to feet and fell to the floor. Naruto was launched from her back and landed in front of her.

Unfortunately, Riko accidentally pansed Naruto as her head was a few inches of Naruto's privates. "Kukuku, looks like Riko-chan likes her little brother more than it seems." Risa teases along with Mio as the two siblings picked themselves up.

"Riko-sama!" Saruyama yelled as he launched himself at the oranged haired beauty. "NO!" Naruto yelled as he sucker punched the perverted boy away. Even though his body is small, Naruto has immense strength, stamina, speed, and reflexes for some reason.

"Looks like Chibi-kun doesn't want to share." Mio teased, before Risa slapped her hand over Mio's mouth. Calling Naruto 'chibi' is a death threat. The principle learned that the hard way.

"I'M NOT A CHIBI! CAN A CHIBI DO THIS!? HUH HUH!?" Naruto yelled as he beat the ever living crap out of Saruyama. "Why...are...you...beating...ME!?" Saruyama yelled as he was being slammed against the wall by Naruto.

"Naruto-san, I think he's had enough." A new female voice said as Naruto dropped the now beat up boy. Slowly turning around, Naruto blushed at the sight of his crush. Haruna Sairenji.

"H-Hello Haruna-san!" Naruto said as he bowed. Riko flinched at this. She knew of her brothers crush on the blue haired beauty. Personally, she didn't want her brother to be heartbroken by someone.

"Hello Naruto-san." She replied with a small smile. "Alright class, time to learn." The classes sensei said as many students groaned.

~X~ 

"I can't believe you pantsed me so many times today." Naruto said as he walked alongside Riko on their way home. "I can't believe how many boys you beat." Riko said as she remembered Naruto fighting the baseball team as their captain tried to hit on Riko.

"Those temes we're asking for it." Naruto said as he held Riko's hand. Most people would find this cute, an older sibling walking their younger sibling home. Even though they are the same age, Riko was born a few months before Naruto.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Riko said as Naruto stopped walking. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm weak!" Naruto shouted as he ran home. "N-Naruto-chan!" Riko called as she ran after him.

~X~

"Welcome ho-" Mikan began as she was cut off by Naruto running past her. "Nee-chan, what did you do?" Mikan asked her older sister as she walked in. "W-What makes you think I did something?" Riko asked nervously as Mikan eyed her.

"Because my 'Naru-chan' senses we're tingling." Mikan said as Riko deadpanned. For some reason, whenever something happened to Naruto, Riko and Mikan would come running to see what happened.

You wouldn't believe how many times they ran into his room or the bathroom whenever he would try to reach for something out of reach.

"Ok, I may have accidentally called him weak…" Riko said as Mikan sighed. Along with Riko, Mikan also didn't want Naruto to get hurt.

"I feel the same as you, but you have to realise what you say can hurt his pride." Mikan said as she walked back to the kitchen to start. Sighing, Riko walked to Naruto's room in order to apologize.

~X~

"Naruto-chan?" Riko asked as she walked into Naruto's room. "Go away." Naruto said from somewhere in the room. "Naruto-chan please come out." Riko said as she looked around the room.

"Found you." Riko said as she pulled Naruto out of the closet. "Let me go!" Naruto said as he got out of his sister's grip. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry." Riko said as Naruto looked at her.

"I'm sorry alright, I know you're strong, but I just don't want you to get hurt." Riko said as she hugged Naruto. "I don't know what Kaa-chan, Tou-san, Mikan-chan, or I would do if you all got seriously hurt." Riko said as she just started crying.

"Riko-nee, I know you get worried but I won't get hurt. It's a promise, and if Naruto Yuuki makes a promise…" Naruto began as he looked up at his big sister. "He keeps it." Riko finished as she wiped her tears away.

~X~

A while later, Mikan has dinner ready. Luckily for Naruto, Mikan made ramen. "Here you go, Naruto-chan." Riko said as she tried to carry a bowl of ramen to Naruto. Keyword being tried everybody.

Riko tripped over a napkin on the floor as the ramen flew and landed on Naruto's head.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT! DAMMIT RIKO-NEE!" Naruto screamed as he ran around the room.

"... really Riko-nee?" Mikan asked as Naruto jumped into the sink to stop the burning sensation. "S-Sorry!" Riko said as Naruto glared at her.

~X~

"Damm, Riko-nee getting hot ramen all over me." Naruto said as he scrubbed his hair. Right now he is taking a bath to get clean. "Today has not been a good day." Naruto mumbled as he closed his eyes and went lower into the bubbly water.

 **Plop!  
**  
"Hmm?" Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Ah, escape successful!" a female voice said. Looking up, Naruto got a face full of breasts as the unknown female finally noticed.

"Oh hi!" The female said as she slightly back away from Naruto. "... hi?" Naruto said confusingly as a beautiful pink haired female just doesn't appear in your bath. "Oh you're so cute!" She said as she hugged Naruto.

 **Bam! Bam! Crash!**

The bathroom door broke open as Riko and Mikan rushed in and tried to pull the unknown female off of Naruto. Keyword being tried again as Riko tripped and sent Naruto and the pink haired girl crashing into the tub.

Naruto was on the bottom and his hands were in front of him accidentally groping the female. "Dammit Riko-nee!" Mikan said for Naruto was he was under the water in the tub.

~X~

Ten minutes later, the Yuuki family and the unknown female, who was dressed in one of Riko's outfits, were sitting in the living room. The female introduced herself as Lala Satalin Deviluke. She said she was an alien, the siblings didn't believe her until she showed her tail.

"Eh, you're telling me he's the same age as me?" Lala asked as she thought Naruto was at most ten years old. Naruto was in the corner with a small raincloud over his head mumbling 'I hate being short' over and over again.

"That surprises everyone." Riko said as the raincloud now was shooting small lightning bolts. "So Lala-san, how did you end up in the bath tub?" Mikan asked as Riko was trying to apologize to Naruto.

"I used this! Pyon-Pyon Warp-kun!" Lala said as she showed them a strange bracelet. "So you used a weird bracelet?" Naruto asked as Lala giggled. "Yup I used it to teleport, but it only teleports living beings." Lala said as the Yuuki siblings deadpanned. That was an intentional flaw or something?

 **Smash!**

"Lala-sama I found you!" A small weird looking robot said as it flew in through a now broken window. "Hey those aren't cheap you know!" Naruto said as the robot ignored him.

"Peke!" Lala said as she grabbed the robot. "Lala-sama, who are these stuipid loking humans?" Peke asked as Naruto was being held back by his sisters. "Peke, this is Riko-chan, Mikan-chan, and Naruto-kun!" Lala said as Peke observed them.

"So is Naruto-san the youngest or something?" Peke asked as he was hit by a book. "Anyways Peke, dress mose please." Lala said as Peke glowed. After the light faded, Lala was in a strange looking outfit with Peke's head acting like a hat or something.

"Is it too tight Lala-sama?" Peke asked the alien. "No just right!" Lala said as Naruto was a cheery red because the outfit showed her curves and edges.

 **Crash!**

"Lala-sama, we found you!" Two males wearing suits said as they broke down the door. "Peke you baka robot, I said not to be followed!" Lala said as she complained to her outfit.

"Oi! I don't know who you two are, but you two should leave while you can." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. "Move aside child." The first one said as Riko and Mikan took Lala out the window.

~X~

"Where are we going!" Lala said as she jumped out the window. "Away from what's gonna happen!" Riko said as she grabbed Lala and Mikan and ran across the street.

 **Crash! Bam! Smah!  
**

The three females barely had time to dodge as the first suit wearer was sent flying past them and crashed into a street light. "You want some more!" Naruto yelled as he threw the second one to a trash bin.

"Riko-nee! Take them somewhere safe. I promise I'll be alright!" Naruto said as Riko nodded and ran with the two other females behind her. "Alright, let's get the show on the road!" Naruto said as the men picked themselves up.

~X~

"Alright, we should be alright by now." Riko said as they were in a park. "How strong is Naruto-kun?" Lala asked the sisters. "I really don't know, but one time he destroyed a wall at school with only two punches." Riko said as she remembered that the principal tried to perv on her put had to dodge punches from Naruto.

"Alright, Lala-sama. Come with us." The first man said as he looked like hell. His right arm was bent at an awkward angle, his clothes were torn and bloody, and he has a wet stain on his pants…

"No you don't" Naruto said as he smashed him away with his partner.. He literally used the partner to smash him away. "Naruto-kun!" Lala said as the shirt sixteen year old smirked.

"I ain't going down that easily!" Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Walking up to a nearby stop sign, Naruto pulled it out as the two men rushed at him. "Batter up!" Naruto said as he swung.

"And they're out of the park!" Naruto said as they were sent flying away. "Wow, Naruto-kun is so strong!" Lala said as she mentally came up with a plan. "Now, let's finish dinner." Naruto said as he dropped the stop sign as he walked home.

~X~

"Aren't you a least bit worried?" Riko asked her brother as she sat next to him in class.. "Nope! At least Lala-san fixed the wall." Naruto said as he looked at his older sister.

Right now, it was lunch time and Naruto forgot his at home. Riko offered some of hers but he denied. Naruto always but family and friends before him.

Riko would've pushed it further but Saruyama rushed in with panting breathes. "What's wrong Perv?" Naruto asked as Saruyama pointed at the shorter male. "There's a hot link haired girl looking for you!" Saruyama said as Naruto and Riko knew who is was.

~X~

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? Where are you?" Lala asked as she looked around one of the hallways of the school. She really wasn't paying attention to the stares and comments from students as she tried to find Naruto to give him his bento.

"Excuse me, but we can help you find this Naruto." Two males said as they walked up to Lala with smirks. Before she can say anything, the two males were pushed into a wall by Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Lala said as she brought him into a hug. "L-Lala-san!?" Naruto said as he got out of her hug. "I brought you your lunch!" Lala said as she gave Naruto his bento.

"Naruto! Who's this!?" Saruyama yelled as he pointed a finger at the shorter sixteen year old. Before Naruto can answer, Lala answered for him. "I'm his wife!" Lala said cheerfully as everybody went silent.

"Wife!?"

 **Done! I hope you all like this first chapter of this story! I actually found this idea funny. Just to tell you all, Naruto is like Edward Elric when it involves his height.**

 **Incase someone wonders, Naruto is adopted in this fanfic. This has been Demongod123 and I will see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Welcome to the second chapter to The Chibi Reincarnation! For the harem, I will add Yami, Momo, and Nana for now. Leave a review for girls you want to add.**

 **Anyways, the reason I decided Naruto to be a chibi is because: A- it is funny, and B- his opponents will underestimate him. He will discover that he is a reincarnation later in the fanfiction. His powers will slowly come back to him as the story goes on.**

 **Summary: My life is rather, unique. My older sister is always clumsy around the opposite gender, my little sister is too mature for her age, and a hot yet innocent alien princess wants to marry me. To top it all off, I am the reincarnation of a shinobi from a million years ago. This wouldn't be a problem except for one thing: I'm only 4' in height.**

 **Naruto, The Chibi Reincarnation**

 **Chapter 2- The Powers of a Chibi**

"Wife!?" Was the cries of everybody in the hallway, except Lala. Said alien was to innocent to know the situation she put Naruto in. Riko, Mio, and Risa were left shocked, well Riko was. Naruto felt the stares of every male in the hallway.

"Get him! There is no way a midget can get a girl as hot as her! He did something to her!" Cried Saruyama as he pointed at the short fifteen year old, but he forgot the rule.

'Midget… midget… midget' Naruto played in his head as a dark aura surrounded him and his eyes turned white. Let's just say, this chibi has some major power. "Why is Naruto-kun beating them?" Lala asked Riko innocently.

All Riko could do is sweatdrop as she saw Naruto using Saruyama as a club against the other males. Well the ones who aren't running away. "AND FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled as he sent Saruyama as a cannonball into the other males.

"I think they learned their lesson. Now time for lunch!" Naruto said like he didn't just beat the crap out of other males. He sat down and ate his lunch that Lala returned to him.

 **~X~**

After a hectic day of school, Naruto and Riko finally made their way home after a LONG day of male students questioning Naruto's relationship with Lala, Riko being clumsy, so basically a normal day but with Lala added into the mix.

As soon as Naruto stepped one foot into his home, he was tackled into a flying hug by Lala. "Naruto-kun! I missed you!" Lala cried as she unintentionally suffocated Naruto in her breasts.

Naruto landed on his back on the sidewalk and was sweat dropping as his sisters tried to pull the alien princess off of him. "I finally found you, Lala-sama!" A new voice yelled as Naruto and the rest of them looked to see who it was.

Standing there was a man wearing a suit of armor while pointing at them. "Ah! Zastin-san!" Lala said as she pointed to the person and jumped off of Naruto. The newly named Zastin walked up to Lala and grabbed her wrist.

"I've come to take you home, Lala-sama!" Zastin said sternly as he began to drag Lala off. "No!" Lala said as she freed her hand from Zastin's grip. "I want to stay on earth! Because because… I feel in love with Naruto-kun and he will be my husband!" Lala said as everyone else was shocked.

"Stop fooling around Lala-sama, your plan won't work." Peke said from it's place on Lala's head. "Peke, be quiet!" Lala shushed her creation.

"She's right Lala-san. I can tell what you are planning. Using me as a means for your own personal gains." Naruto said as he stood up and Lala froze. Naruto did not know exactly what she was planning, but he could tell she was gonna use him for something.

"B-But… it's just that I don't want to get married off!" Lala cried as tears began to form. Naruto and his siblings were shocked at the fact that Lala was running for a good reason.

"Lala-sama, you are a princess of Planet Deviluke. As a princess you are to be married." Zastin said hoping Lala won't blame him for her father's fault. "I don't care that I am a princess of the galaxy! I just don't want to be married to someone I don't love!" Lala cried as tears started to pour from her eyes.

Unknown to her, Naruto began to clench his right fist until he drew blood. "Naru-" Riko began but was cut off as Naruto ran to Zastin. "Bastard!" Naruto cried as he threw a right hook at Zastin.

The Devilukean knight caught the fist as small cracks formed under them. Naruto used his left leg to kick himself out of the knight's grip.

"I don't care who you are, or what this 'princess' bullshit is. But if you make her cry again… I'll kill you." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles. "Naruto-kun…" Lala said as she wiped away her tears as a blush crept on her face.

It wasn't that Naruto had feelings for Lala, it's just that in the small time that he knew her; she grew on him. She was, a friend in Naruto's opinion; and Naruto will do anything to make sure his friends are alright.

"Stay out of this child. This is Devilukean Empire business." Zastin said as he then saw Lala, Riko, and Mikan go back by a few meters. "He pressed the button." Riko said from behind a fence. "The what button?" Zastin said as he was met with a fist in the gut cracking his armor.

"You shouldn't had did that." Naruto said as he jumped up and kneed Zastin in the chin. "Is there some-" Zastin was cut off by a piece of wood coming into contact with the left side of his face.

He launched himself off the fence and slammed his feet onto Zastin's armor, the same place where the cracks were. He quickly jumped away as Zastin stood up and withdrew a lightsaber ripoff sword.

'Ok I know he's an alien, but seriously!' Naruto thought as he ducked under a swipe as it cut of a strand of his hair. 'That's so unfair.' Naruto thought as Zastin was able to cut off the top of his uniform.

"Hey! Those aren't cheap to replace!" Naruto yelled as he ducked under a swing and rolled between Zastin's legs, jumped up, and dealt a blow to the back of Zastin's head.

Said Devilukean grabbed Naruto and threw him away. The short blonde skidded along the road and past the females. "Naruto-kun!" The females cried as Naruto stood up. He wiped some blood of his lip as he charged again.

Zastin put his sword away as he jumped over Naruto and slammed his foot on the short teen's head. A small crater then formed under Naruto as blood leaked from Naruto's forehead.

"If you are done with this, it's time to go home Lala-sama." Zastin said as he stepped away from Naruto. He was surprised to see Naruto get back up, not bothered by the bleeding.

"Some blood won't stop me." Naruto said as he wiped away the blood. Using Zastin's shock to his advantage, Naruto slammed his feet into the cracked spot on Zastin's armor and sent his back a few meters.

'I can't beat him with strength alone.' Naruto said as it took a lot of his strength to do that much damage to Zastin. At this time, Naruto was panting like a dog. He was generally unprepared for the knee he received to the chin by Zastin.

He landed away in a head as Riko and Mikan ran to him. "Naruto-kun." Both girls yelled as Mikan tried to use a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. Naruto attempted to get back up only to get pushed down by Riko.

"Please stop." Riko said as Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up. "Stop this, let me just take Lala-sama and leave." Zastin said as he walked to Lala. Said princess looked between Zastin and Naruto an just looked down.

She felt horrible, all she just wanted to stop being offered off by her father. Lala thought if she said she wanted to marry Naruto, the offers would stop. She didn't expect Zastin to fight Naruto. For the one who saved her to be this hurt. She was told by the adopted sisters of Naruto to not interfere in his fights, it hurt his pride as a fighter.

"Don't take her. I won't let you." Naruto said as he trudged over to Zastin. "Please stop this Naruto-kun!" Lala said as tears began to form. Naruto gritted his teeth as his fists were gripped so tight they drew blood.

Zastin gave Naruto a simple backhand and he was sent crashing into the fence, breaking it.

'Damm, damm it all!' Naruto thought as he tried to move. He felt pain into his lower back as he tried to stand up. He was able to but gritted his teeth in pain. He couldn't see much as his eyes were covered by blood.

He wasn't sure if it was all the blows to the head or something else but he saw something that wasn't there.

He saw a younger but taller version of his wearing a orange and blue jumpsuit with green glasses on his forehead. Lying on the ground is a large scroll open with words he could not understand.

That Naruto crossed the middle and index fingers in a cross shape as he said one phrase. " **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " Said the other Naruto as about a hundred or so copies of himself formed.

Out of instinct, Naruto did the same. " **K-K-Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** " Naruto cried as he crossed his fingers and he was surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, dozens of copies of Naruto formed as Riko, Mikan, Lala, and Zastin's jaws dropped. In total there were around thirty six.

These Naruto's looked the same as the original, except they looked in better condition than the original. "Charge!" One of the clones cried as twenty of them charged at Zastin.

He was to shocked and was dog piled by the short clones. The remaining sixteen lined up in a long line, the one in the back of the line covered the original in a blue aura thing.

He grabbed the original and threw him to the next one. This same cycle went on as the final one threw the original as hard as it was able to. The way Naruto was thrown caused him to spin like a ball.

Meanwhile with Zastin, he was able to destroy a good amount of the clones as the remaining ones stopped him from moving. One on his shoulders, making him look at the oncoming original, shouted out "Finishing move: **Chibi Cannonball Attack!** "

When the attack landed, Naruto slammed his feet onto Zastin's cracked armor. This caused some shards of metal to pierce his skin and the feet caused a large bruise to form.

Naruto then gave Zastin a powerful headbutt as blood fell from both fighters. Both fighters fell on their backs, unconscious.

 **~Naruto's P.O.V~  
**

Where am I, all I can see is darkness. Shadows moving within the darkness. The shadows creating figures he can barely see in the darkness. A faint outline is what I can only see.

I hate to admit it, but I was scared by what I saw. Large beasts being created by the shadows. One by one, nine giant beasts with tails from 1 to 10 were created by the shadows.

The final thing created by the shadows was a large beast. A beast far larger than the other nine was there, this one has ten tails swinging like mad. I received a large and powerful roar to the face and then the shadows disappeared.

A lone shadow was left as it tangled around me. I can't breathe as it covered by mouth and nose. Before anything else, I heard a voice before everything disappeared. "Remember who you are, Naruto Uzumaki."

 **~End of Naruto P.O.V~  
**

"Gah!" Naruto cried as he stood up in his bed. He took notice on a couple of things.

One, everything hurt.

Two, most of his body was wrapped in bandages.

Three, Lala and Riko were sleeping in his bed with nothing but pajamas(Riko) and naked(Lala).

Four, he was naked.

Naruto blushed a storm and hurried to put on clothes. By the time he put on a pair of pants, Riko and Lala woke up. They blinked a few times before looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Both girls cried out as they jumped to hug him. Well, until Riko slipped on a sock and sent the three tumbling on the ground. When they landed, Naruto's head was squished in between the ample breasts of Riko and Lala.

Riko blushed, Lala was just happy that Naruto was awake, and Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. "We're glad you're awake!" Both girls cried as they squished him into a hug.

This caused Naruto to jump up and yell out in pain. This caused Mikan to run into the room and help Naruto. Half an hour later, they were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner while they tried to fill Naruto on what he missed when he was unconscious.

"Nani! I've been out for three days?" Naruto asked shocked as he ate his dinner. He was surprised that he was out for that long. Then again he was pretty hurt. The reason being he never really fought an opponent with that kind of strength, so blows that strong was new to him.

"Yeah, we were worried about you." Mikan said as she walked out of the kitchen. She then slammed a frying pan down on Naruto's head. A comical bump formed on his head as it lifted the frying pan off of Naruto's head.

"OW! What was that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed the bump to sooth it. "For getting really hurt in a fight." Mikan said as Riko hit his head with a wooden bat. "That was for being stupid." Riko said as the bump grew larger.

Finally Lala did the same, which sent him crashing through the table and onto the floor. "That's for not apologizing for getting hurt!" Lala said ignorant that she just sent the short teen though the table.

After helping Naruto up, they all ate while sitting on the floor. Midway through dinner, Zastin walked in with bandage wraps around his forehead. All the girls trapped Naruto into a hug to prevent him from fighting Zastin.

"Excuse me, but I have a message to Naruto-dono from the King of Deviluke." Zastin said as he handed Naruto a strange looking device. Said chibi didn't know how to use it, until Lala told him to press a red button. Then a small holographic image of a person cloaked in darkness formed.

"So, you must be Naruto Yuki." The king said as his eyes stared into Naruto's. "The one I was told my daughter is rather smitten with." This cause Lala to bring Naruto into her breasts for a hug.

"I have a proposition for you. If you are able to protect Lala from her suitors she shall be wed to you." The king said as Lala hugged Naruto even tighter while the latter blushed.

"So if I beat her suitors I get to marry her?" Naruto said as he stood up. "I have the right mind to go over there and bitch smack you! How can you treat Lala-chan like some sort of prize to be won! She's her own being that can do as she pleases! If you can't see that you have no right to call yourself a father!"

Everyone except Lala and her father stood there with there mouths open. Naruto, the one who barely met Lala yesterday, is giving a lecture and threatened the king of the f*cking galaxy!

"Hahahahaha! You amuse me Naruto Yuuki! But heed these words, fail to keep the suitors at bay, and I will destroy your planet." He said as the video ended by Naruto destroying the communication device.

Naruto's moment of toughness was gone as he was cowering in fear from Riko and Mikan as Lala suffocated him in her breasts. Zastin watched with a laugh as he mentally wished the young chibi good luck.

 **Done! I hope you like this short filler chapter! Before I forget, I will be rewriting some of my old fanfictions while deleting the ones I will no longer have.**

 **The ones I am rewriting: The Next Hoenn Champion, Hell's Fire, and NaNa's Bizarre Adventure.**

 **I will be deleting the other ones I no longer write except The Successor of Zoro as that one holds a special place in my heart.**

 **I also might not update for a while. The reason is because my parents are in a shaky relationship as of almost a year now, so my mom, my siblings and I might move back to southern california or to Dallas Texas where one of my Aunts lives.**

 **Anyways this has been *Door bursts open as Naruto Yuuki walked in* "Why did you call me a chibi so many times!" Naruto cried as he charged.**

 **This has been Demongod123, help me! *Que a comedic chase seen***


End file.
